G-R-A-Y
by MeltingTheIce
Summary: Summary: She loved Gray. She hated Gray. – 1st fic; Gruvia(Gray x Juvia) DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.


Title: G-R-A-Y.

Summary: She loved Gray. She hated Gray. – 1st fic; **Gruvia**(Gray x Juvia)

**A/N: Guys, this is my first fanfiction and I'm not sure if I did a good job. Also, English is NOT my native language, but I tried. Oh! If you find any grammar/spelling errors, please point that out so that I can learn from my mistakes, alright?**

**This idea just kind of hit me and I felt like writing something. So there you have it. ****J**

Gray. So plain. So simple… What was so special about _gray?_ She honestly didn't know what, but Juvia Lockser hated gray!

And yet… She loved Gray. So beaultiful. So complicated… What was special about _Gray?_ She could answer that well, very _very_ well. Juvia Lockser loved Gray.

Ironic, huh? Gray was Juvia's dream boy. He had a LOT of flaws. But she didn't mind them. His flaws made loving him interesting. Only one thing bothered her: His name. Couldn't it be Blue? Purple? Gold? Of all colors, why _gray? _The water mage _hated_ the color gray. It reminded her of the gray clouds that chased her since birth. The clouds that brought the rain. Her curse. The rain.

_Beeeeeep! Beeeeeeeeeeep!_

The water mage let out a groan as she slowly got up of her bed. She rubbed her eyes and lazily turned the alarm off.

"Juvia's slippers… Where are they?" She whispered to herself in her funky habit of speaking in third person. She scanned the room only to find that they were right next to her feet the whole time.

"Juvia's going nuts." She once again whispered to herself.

Then, the bluenette proceeded to take a shower, brush her teeth, eat some cereal and went on with her morning routine. After she was done, she began to look for her keys.

_There they are! _ She spotted them in the end table next to her bed. After the water mage locked the doors of her small apartment at Fairy Hills, she began walking to the noisiest guild of Fiore: Fairy Tail.

All she was really going to do that day was get on with her usual fan-girling routine. Perhaps today he would at least _look _at her. She had stopped by the bakery to get 2 slices of chocolate covered cakes: one for her Gray-sama and the other for herself. She would NOT be dumb enough to buy strawberry cheesecakes, or else she'd be indirectly asking for the almighty Titania, Erza Scarlet, to forcefully take her cake slices. And that, my friends, would not be pretty. Not at all.

"Gray-sama! Juvia brought you chocolate covered cake!" She said with the widest smile she could manage.

Gray only groaned in response. The bluenette decided to leave him alone for a couple of minutes and just left the cake on top of the counter next to him. After she was gone, Gray glanced at the chocolate cake. _It looks so good… Maybe I should try it… _So he made sure no one was looking before taking in a big spoonful of chocolate cake. _Delicious! _He thought. He definitely had to ask Juvia where she bought it.

"Hey, Mira, have you seen Juvia?" The raven haired ice-make wizard asked the kind barmaid.

"Oh, she's over there talking to Cana and Lisanna. Why do you ask?" She questioned him in playfull tone.

"N-none of your business! I just wanted to ask her somethin'!" He answered, obviously annoyed.

He was heading towards the girls when he stopped. They were talking about him. That's when he heard it:

"No! Juvia hates gray! Really! Did Cana-san and Lisanna-san really think that?" Oh, he knew very well who was the owner of that voice. WAIT! Did he hear that right? She hates him?

"Oh, really?" Cana said wide eyed

"_You _hate gray? _You?_" Lisanna asked, obviously confused.

"Why is that such a surprise Lisanna-san? Yes. Juvia does hate gray. She hates gray!" Yep. He heard it alright. Juvia said that she hated him. He knew he never treated her like a princess like Lyon did, but he never thought that she_ hated _him. And if she did, then why did she keep on giving him things? And smiling at him like that? No. He didn't want her to hate him. Because deep inside, he felt more than friendship towards the water mage. He just… He didn't want her to die like his parents did. Like his teacher/motherly figure Ur did. And he honestly didn't know the reason why everyone he ever loved just _had_ to go. Juvia almost did when a dragon was aiming a beam at her, but he saved her. So, not showing any kind of affection towards her was his own special way of protecting her. He needed to think. He needed to get out of there.

The raven haired ice-make wizard stormed out of the guild. He walked in a straight line. He honestly did not know where he was going, but it didn't matter. He just wanted to think for a while.

_'__So, Juvia hates me, huh? It means that she won't leave like Ur or my parents… That's good… …Right? But… She… I… I don't want her to hate me. B-because…I think I… Argh! I… really like her. I think… NO! Juvia will NOT hate me. I don't want that!'_

So in less than 5 seconds, Gray found himself running back towards the guild. He needed to talk to her.

"Juvia's going now! Bye Cana-san and Lisanna-san!" The cheerful water mage waved at her friends and started walking towards the doo-

_BUMP_

"Oi, watch where you're going you- Juvia? I need to talk to you."

"Gray-sama! Did Gray-sama eat the cake?" She asked kindly.

"Yeah. It was great. But that's not what I wanted to talk about." The ice-make wizard blurted out, obviously in a rush.

"What's bothering you, Gray-sama?" Juvia asked worriedly.

"Well, why do you hate me?" He asked as calmly as he could.

"Huh? Juvia doesn't understand. Juvia loves Gray-sama."

"So why were you telling Cana and Lisanna that you "hated Gray?""

After hearing that, the cute water mage burst out laughing.

"Why the heck are you laughing?" Gray yelled, irritated.

"Gray-sama. When Juvia said that she hated Gray, she was talking about the color. Gray reminds her of all the clouds that chased her and brought the rain."

"So then y-" He tried, but was interrupted by Juvia

"Gray-sama. When Juvia says that she loves Gray-sama, she is talking about you. Gray-sama reminds Juvia that she has Fairy Tail. She has friends. She has a family that accepts her for who she is. And Gray-sama reminds her… That she has _love._"

"Juv-" He tried to speak once again, but was cut-off

"Gray-sama, why do _you _hate Juvia?" She asked with a hurt tone.

"Juvia, I don't hate you."

"Then why does Gray-sama seems irritated every time Juvia is near?"

"Juvia, believe it or not, I'm just protecting you. I don't hate you okay?"

"Gra-" The water mage tried, but now it was Gray who cut her off

"Promise me you won't die on me. Ever."

Juvia, who was puzzled by the sudden question, nodded, and then repeated what she told Meredy 7 years ago:

"Gray-sama, Juvia lives for the ones she loves. If you have love in your life, then you must keep on living. That's why I'll live." She answered and offered him a beautiful smile.

_"__I love you."_ He whispered quietly.

"Juvia couldn't hear you Gray-sama. What did you say?"

"Nothing. I… Um… I've got to go, bye!"

**The end.**

**A/N: So, this is it. I hope you liked it, and I hope that it wasn't too OOC(Out of character.)**

**-Reviews will be greatly appreciated.-**


End file.
